


office hours, fevers, and phone calls

by rosebud_writer



Series: crime scenes, cinnamon, & other comforts [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Eudora Patch is Alive, F/M, Fever, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, No Apocalypse (Umbrella Academy), Protective Diego Hargreeves, Sick Fic, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud_writer/pseuds/rosebud_writer
Summary: Eudora was never one to take a sick day, but her boyfriend is concerned.





	office hours, fevers, and phone calls

“Eudora, I really think you should call in sick,” Diego said firmly, pushing a mug of steaming tea into her hands. 

“Diego, I think I’ll be fine.” She whispered, wincing a bit at the way her voice cracked. His eyebrows raised at her statement, she rolled her eyes, “ I have important things to do today!” 

“Cases can wait,” Diego muttered, taking a sip out of his mug. 

“Not this one, you know that,”

“You know you’re as stubborn as a-“

“Don’t finish that sentence, Hargreeves.”

His mouth was just opening, smirk plastered on his face when he was interrupted by her sneeze. Then another. And another. 

The moment was gone, chased away by this stupid head cold. And Diego’s flirty demeanor was replaced with worry. 

Eudora squeezed her eyes tight, head left spinning from the fast movement. She felt Diego’s light hands lead her to a chair, which she was grateful for. When the dizziness subsided, she opened her eyes to see Diego’s concerned face staring back at her. 

She inhaled deeply, “I’ll be okay, promise.” 

He let his breath out slowly, obviously troubled. 

“We’re going to be late,” 

“Eudora, I really think-“

Diego’s concern, while sweet, was starting to get on her nerves. She took his hand softly, “I’m just fine, but if I start to feel worse, I’ll tell you.”

“Promise me?”

“I promise.”

He sighed as he pushed himself up off his knees, he didn’t look pleased, “Let's go then, or Smith will be on us again,” he huffed, Diego was definitely annoyed with her, Eudora couldn’t help but feel a little spark of joy through her headache.

~  
Diego wasn’t lucky often, but today what little luck he had held out. It was a slower day in the office- just some paperwork to fill out and corresponding with local officials on their latest case. Not only would Eudora not have been able to handle an interview of investigation, Diego was far too distracted. 

“Eudora?” Diego stared at his partner, watching her closely. They had only been in the office for a few hours, but he could see her slowly worsening. Her cheeks were flushed heavily, and even in the office she shivered under her coat, scarf, and sweater. He could see the sheen of sweat starting to form and the slight tremble in her hands. 

She only hummed in response, staring at a stack of paperwork in her hands. 

“Eudora,” He said, gently moving the paper from her grip,” you’ve been looking at that for 6 minutes straight.”

“Ugh,” she responded quietly, letting her head fall into her hands. 

“Maybe we should go home,” 

“No, no, no,” she protested weakly,” I just… need a second.” 

“Eudora,” He said, tone turned more serious as he leaned in closer,” You told me you would say if anything got worse. You promised.” Her response was muffled by her hands, so he prodded her lightly with his pen. 

She shifted so her face was towards him, he pushed her stray hair, fingers brushing her burning forehead, yup. They were leaving. ” I’m going to wrap some stuff up with this paperwork, get ready to go, okay?” 

He knew she felt awful when she wasn’t protesting. Reluctantly, Diego left her desk to turn in the finished paperwork and notify their officials of the situation. It took longer than he wanted, but they were granted permission to leave. 

Eudora was still at her desk, coat and scarf wrapped tightly around her. Though her eyes were closed, her fingers played with her keychain. He packed up his case, quickly and quietly, doing his best not to disturb her. 

“Eudora,” he touched her shoulder gently, she blinked up at him,” let’s go.” He tilted his head towards the door. 

Holding both of their bags in one hand and the other arm around Eudora’s waist, they made their way to his car. She moved sluggishly besides him, leaning on him quite heavily. 

“Steady now,” he shifted so he could take more of her weight,” stay with me for a second.”

“Sorry,” she said softly, though she kept relying on him for support. 

He huffed, not really annoyed at her, only attempting to hide his smile. Eudora was one of the most stubborn woman he’d ever met and as much as he tried to have a tough exterior, Diego loved her.   
~  
The commute home wasn’t long, but Eudora found herself losing track of time. Rain had started drumming on the windshield at some point during the ride, but she couldn’t remember exactly when, her head felt like it was stuffed. Diego held her hand the whole ride. He tapped his fingers lightly across hers, attempting to channel his anxious energy. 

Eudora didn’t remember much of the ride or even getting out of the car, but as soon as Diego unlocked the door and lead her into the house, she draped herself across the couch, bundling under a blanket. Her head was throbbing, and it was so cold. The fuzzy blanket tickled her face as she wrapped it tighter around herself. As Eudora drifted in and out of light sleep, she could hear Diego talking softly in the back. 

“.. think she’ll be fine..”

She tried to focus on the sound of his voice. It was obvious he was talking on the phone, but Eudora’s head was so foggy, she couldn’t connect all the points. Bits of his conversation floated around the room. 

“Yeah, can you send.. sure.” 

“.. mom.. love you” 

Oh.. Eudora slowly put together the pieces. Diego called his mom quite frequently during most weeks, she found it cute. 

Diego’s cool, calloused hand brushed her hair from her forehead. Eudora blinked, heavy and suddenly confused- she must have dozed off again. 

“How are you feeling?” 

‘Fine’ sat on Eudora’s tongue, but she assessed herself. Shivering, stuffy, and exhausted. Probably not fine, she decided. Not knowing what to say or having the energy to figure it out, so she let out a small groan and pressed her face into Diego’s lap. 

“Let’s get some medicine in you,” Diego decided hands running through her hair as he spoke,” then you need to sleep.”

She sighed as his fingertips softly rubbed away the tension in her scalp. Things never seemed to stop for them, but the small moments they got to share were worth it.   
~  
A light, cool touch to her forehead pulled Eudora out of sleep once again. She barely remembered climbing in bed, but was grateful for the sleep. Pale evening light flooded into their bedroom as she squinted up to see Diego, sifting next to her blanket nest.

“You’re still burning up,” He said, eyebrows scrunched together in concern, Eudora thought it looked quite adorable. 

“I’m doing okay, Diego,” she said, actually feeling much better than earlier. 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t be worried,” He squinted, looking closer at her,” hey! Is that my shirt?” 

Eudora felt her face flush, well, if it could flush anymore with this fever. She flashed him a small smile,” I was cold, and I needed to change… and it smells nice.” Diego let out a small sigh, but she noted the slight flush left on his cheeks. 

He started to move, as if to leave, but Eudora grasped for his hand. Diego looked down at her in surprise, she wasn’t the clingy one usually. But in her fevered state, Eudora just wanted him to be close. 

“Stay?” Her voice sounded so small, even to her own ears. 

His face softened, “Of course.” Diego pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, but he turned. Eudora made a tiny noise of confusion, why was he leaving? he chuckled,” Let me get something more comfortable! So needy.” 

“ ‘m sick,” she mumbled, pressing her face into the pillow, relishing in it’s coolness,” I’m allowed to be clingy.”

“Of course, babe.” Diego affirmed from the foot of the bed, shrugging off his shirt, “Also, I brought you some dinner, it’s nearly seven.”

He handed her a steaming bowl, and Eudora realized how hungry she actually was. 

“It’s really good,” Eudora said through small sips. Diego’s eyes lit up at her compliment, he was cute.

“It’s the same recipe my mom used to make when I was sick,” he said, arranging himself carefully next to her on the bed,” when you’re done, you should take some medicine too.”

“I can take care of myself, you know,” she mumbled, though Eudora didn’t seem to find herself caring much. His doting was quite sweet. 

“I do know that, Eudora.” His voice was low as he pressed a kiss to her temple. 

They spent the rest of the evening cuddled together, Eudora drifting in and out of a fevered sleep, wrapped in too many blankets and the loving arms of her boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this has been sitting as a draft in my docs for a while, so I decided to fix it up and post it, it's about time I posted a Diego taking care of Eudora. I hope everyone is doing well! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this fluff <3<3<3


End file.
